Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1
Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii ''and ''Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from'' Mario Kart Wii''. Ghost Data downloading and versing many ghost data returns from Mario Kart 7. Mission Mode returns from Mario Kart DS. New Features The only new feature is the mode of Rival Challenges. ---- Modes * Single Player ** Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 4 courses ** Time Trial - Race alone for the best time ** Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups ** VS - Race endlessly on any tracks you like ** Battle - Battle against your opponents. you can set a time limit as a new feature *** Coin Runners - Collect the coins *** Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons ** Mission Mode - Play missions to with difficult goals to test your Bradly Kart ability *** Missions - Play up to 80 different missions on different difficulties *** Boss Battles - Defeat as many bosses as you can within the time limit ** Stadium - Design your own tracks * Multiplayer - Play with 2 - 4 players Ghost Race (Bradly Kart Channel, 1 player) A Time Trial race with ghosts made by players around the world with relatively the same skill level to the actual player. Controliing The main feature is the use of the motion sensing of theWii Remote. By tilting the remote, players can steer their karts. During the development of this game, Nintendo hoped to address some of the issues game critics faced with the first racing game Nintendo published for the Wii, Excite Truck, by making Mario Kart Wii compatible with the Wii Wheel[[http://www.mariowiki.com/MarioWiki:Citation_Policy citation needed]]. Since the Wii Remote is designed to be inserted into the Wii Wheel (it is not an independent controller), players can also play without the Wheel if they choose to. Mario Kart Wii can also be played by connecting the Nunchuk Controller or the Classic Controller, or using theGameCube Controller. Controlling the vehicle is divided up into two sections: Basic and Advanced. Basic Controls *'Accelerate:' When drivers hold down the corresponding button, the vehicle goes forward. *'Steer:' Steering lets drivers move around corners. *'Brake:' Braking slows the vehicle to an abrupt stop. *'Reverse:' The driver's kart goes backwards if the driver holds the brake button. If a vehicle reaches maximum top speed, the vehicle will drift instead. *'Look Behind:' Drivers can look behind their vehicle. In this way, drivers can be alert from other drivers incoming to steal their place. Drivers can also use this feature to see where they are going while backing up, or to aim a weapon at an opponent following up. This feature once appeared in Super Mario Kart. *'Drift:' Drivers drift to keep the vehicle's speed and take corners much easily, with the benefit of getting mini-turbos. The feature can be set to happen automatically or when a button is held. Advanced Controls * Rocket Start:' Drivers can perform a speed boost when a race begins. If drivers hold down the corresponding acceleration button right after the timer displays the number 2, then he/she will receive an extra speed boost when the word ''GO! appears on the screen. However, if drivers hold down the acceleration button for too long, when the final beep is heard, their engine bursts and they get an even worse start than a regular one and take a few seconds to recover.' *'Mini-turbo:' When drivers drift for a reasonable amount of time varying on the vehicle used, blue sparks erupt from the vehicle's rear tires. Releasing the drift button gives them a short burst of speed. In a kart, drivers can keep drifting for longer periods to get orange sparks and a longer boost. However, orange sparks cannot be created on bikes. Of course, the drifting stats of the vehicle used also matters. Drivers can also perform a "standing mini-turbo" by holding the brake and drift buttons at the same time. A mini-turbo can't be performed when drifting is set to automatic, but the standing mini-turbo can. *'Tricks:' Drivers can pull off a trick when they jump in order to gain a momentary mini-turbo. Drivers can perform a trick by flicking the Wii Remote, pressing the on Classic Controller, or on the GameCube Controller in any direction when going off a ramp or hill. They obtain a speed boost when landing. *'Wheelie:' Wheelies can be performed only when drivers ride Bikes. Drivers can increase their speed when they lift up the front of their bike. While drivers hold the front of the bike up, the bike can hardly turn. The wheelie can be ended by braking, hopping, waiting for the wheelie to end, or simply setting the Wii Wheel or Wii Remote back down or pressing . If drivers are bumped into while they are performing a wheelie, they lose most of their speed . Licenses Licenses replace normal save files. It is the first Bradly Kart game to feature save files. Each license contains each player's data, their Mii, nickname, Friend Code, and a table including all categories and cups with an empty space. After a cup is won, the corresponding space is filled in with a colored square: gold for first place, silver for second, bronze for third. If at any time the Mii being used for Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1 is deleted from the Mii Channel, the in-game Mii is also deleted. Friend Roster A friend roster.Players can add different people around the world on to their Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1 Friend Roster. Two people need to add the Friend Codes on their licenses. There are 5 people on each row, with 6 rows. As such, a player can have up to 30 people on their Friend Roster. If two people are friends on a roster, one can open a room, which allows who is ever friends with the person to join that room. In the room, the players who joined can send messages. If a player who added the person who created the room, and another person joins and the player has not added them, they have an ability to do so. The host of the room can choose a VS Race, Team VS Race, Balloon Battle, and Coin Runners. If a player joins a race when another player is online and friends with them, the player who added the player in the race can join that race and race with the friend. ---- Items On Item Tracks Itembox.jpg|Fake Item Box 1000px-NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin Items 293px-Blooper-1-.jpg|Blooper Boo SMG3.png|Boo Lightning Bolt (Mario Kart 64).png|Lightning Mkdd bowsers shell.jpg|Bowser Shell SMW Fire Flower.jpg|Fire Flower Mkdd_triple_red_shells.jpg|Red Triple Shells Mkdd_triple_green_shells.jpg|Green Triple Shells super_mario_3ds_conceptart_nBTtJ_thumb.jpg|Leaf 33bullet-bill.png|Bullet Bill 41U2yHVuxoL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|POW Block 200px-Mk7_redshell.jpg|Red Shell mario-kart-7-power-up.jpg|Lucky 7 th_MKwii_Goldmushroom.jpg|Golden Mushroom 64ceb1761cf97d63c0bf411ea664805c.jpg|Milk '''New Item' Banana.jpg|Banana BobOmbMKWii.jpg|Bob-omb Squitter.jpg|Spider New Item Star.PNG|Star Hammer-Bros-nintendo-villains-9411501-600-600.jpg|Hammer New Item Mushroom2-1-.png|Mushroom SpinyShell-1-.jpg|Spiny Shell Green_Shell.jpg|Green Shell Triple Bananas.JPG|Triple Bananas Triple Mushrooms.PNG|Triple Mushrooms Special Items 240px-Mkdd_fireball-mario.jpg|Fireballs 240px-Poltergust_3000.png|Poultergust Triple_Stars_BKSM1.PNG|Triple Star 200px-YoshiEggNSMBW.png|Yoshi Egg 250px-MP9_Big_Bob-Omb.png|King Bob-omb 288px-Mkdd_giant_banana.jpg|Giant Banana MK3DS_Giant_Para-Shell.png|Giant Para-Shell 600px-3D_1-Up_Mushroom_Artwork.png|1-Up Mushroom Bubble_Drop_SMN.png|Bubble Drop 1000px-HeartSMSJ.png|Heart MK3DS_Poison_Star.png|Poison Star Pink_Boo.png|Pink Boo Triple_Bone_Shells_BKSM1.PNG|Triple Bone Shells 250px-GarlicSMSJ.png|Super Garlic SMG2_Co-Star_Luma.png|Luma images (0).jpg|Paintbrush 207px-SpearGuy.png|Spear Pack MK3DS_Lovely_Shroom.png|Lovely Mushroom chainchomp.png|Chain Chomp 250px-NSMB2_Spiny.jpg|Spiny images 2.jpg|Barrel Flower_Bomb_BKSM1.PNG|Flower Bomb Triple_Metal_Shells_BKSM1.PNG|Triple Metal Shells peanutpopgun.png|Peanut Popgun Random Special Items Special Items Description ---- Selection Screen 1st Row - Bradly, Shawna, Kayden, Yoshi, Bowser and Donkey Kong 2nd Row - Koopa Troopa, Toad, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Waluigi and King Boo 3rd Row - Dry Bones, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser Jr, Shy Guy and Toadette 4th Row - Baby Luigi, Lakitu, Funky Kong, Daisy, Metal Mario and Diddy Kong 5th Row - Mii ---- Characters Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1 includes 25 total drivers (12 standard drivers and 13 unlockable drivers). The following is the order of what weight classes go by in order from lightest to heaviest: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy. Standard Drivers BKSM_Bradly.PNG|Bradly Medium BKSM_Shawna.PNG|Shawna Medium Kayden_Artwork.JPG|Kayden Medium 20120119143659!MKPC_Yoshi.png|Yoshi Light MKPC_Bowser.png|Bowser Heavy MKPC_DK.png|Donkey Kong Cruiser MKPC_Koopa_Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Feather MKPC_Toad.png|Toad Light MKPC_Baby_Mario.png|Baby Mario Feather 150xp-BKSM_Baby_Peach.PNG|Baby Peach Feather 185px-MKPC_Waluigi.png|Waluigi Cruiser 150xp-BKSM_King_Boo.PNG|King Boo Cruiser ---- Unlockable Drivers 185px-MKPC Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones Light MKPC Wario.png|Wario Heavy 185px-MKPC Rosalina.png|Rosalina Cruiser MKPC Bowser Jr.png|Bowser Jr. Medium MKPC Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Light 185px-MKPC Toadette.png|Toadette Light MKPC Baby Luigi.png|Baby Luigi Feather MKPC Lakitu.png|Lakitu Feather MKPC Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong Cruiser MKPC Daisy.png|Daisy Medium 185px-MKPC Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario Heavy MKPC Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong Medium 379px-Mii 2 0.png|Mii Medium ---- Unlocking Criteria ---- Rival order Much like in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 9, all playable characters is have a rival order, the order CPU drivers finish at the end of the race. However, unlike in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 9, it is more simplified, as groups of characters are set instead of single characters followed by another single character, etc. ---- Body Frame ---- Vehicles Main Article: Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1/Vehicle Parts U = Unlockable Unlocking Criterion Courses Wii Cups ---- Retro Cups ---- Battle Courses ---- ''Other Stages'' These are only found in the Competitions. *Galaxy Coliseum (Galaxy Arena in the PAL Version) Mission Mode ---- Gallery BKSM_Starter_Characters_Select_Screen.PNG|Beginning Screen Selection BKSM_Congratulation_Screen.JPG|Congratulation Screen Music Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1/Music Trivia Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion Category:Wii Games Category:Games